


Meetings

by toxicmew



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: First day at Hogwarts, M/M, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE, This is trash, and so am i, as much of a minor section in he had in this puny drabble, i only wrote this because i want slytherin hoseok, i wrote this while on a two hour drive, jungkook pretty much just thinks everyone is pretty, or third more like but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicmew/pseuds/toxicmew
Summary: Jungkook doesn't know if he's being pranked, but he'd really appreciate it if everyone was less pretty, thanks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash, and so am I, hope (J-HOOOOOOPE) you enjoy. Forgive me for spelling mistakes, I'm writing this in the car.

Jungkook nervously trailed behind Jimin, his fragile trust in the second year straining because, well, Jungkook had only been a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for two days. The upperclassman (if only a single year in seniority really deserved such a title) had latched onto his side, proclaiming that he looked like a lost rabbit and that he was now Jimin's favorite housemate. This announcement had made Jungkook's roommates - three other boys that had been Sorted into Hufflepuff with him - wary around him, understandably. What kind of voodoo caused an older, highly liked Pureblood to attach themselves to the half-blood son of a muggleborn?

Not that the blood division was still has highly...enforced as it had been during his mother's school days. She had graduated back in 1995, two years before Jungkook's birth and the fall of Voldemort. She had been taught by a toad of a woman named Dolores Umbridge, a fact that she still lamented and complained about to this day due to the struggles she had during her DADA NEWTs. Not to be stereotypical, but Jungkook had more than one internal eye-roll at the standard Ravenclaw behavior his mother presented. Then came her darker stories, of when Voldemort had taken over the Ministry and she had had to disappear into the depths of Muggle society in an attempt to hide herself from Scavengers and Death Eaters alike. In some ways it was fortuitous, seeing as she had met Jungkook's father whilst on the run. Being pregnant during the final months of a war wasn't the best of conditions but his mother had managed, and now here Jeon Jungkook was - first year Hufflepuff, following behind his housemate as he navigated the towering aisles within the vast library.

"Hyung," Jungkook muttered, old instincts formed during his early years in Korea flooding back, "do you really know where you're going?"

Jimin simply snorted. He was proficient in the Korean language and its customs despite never setting foot in the country - he was the sole child of two pureblood immigrants, after all - but it was still odd hearing the term of address from someone who actually meant it and wasn't his teacher explaining about honorifics. "It's fine, Jungkookie. I want you to meet my friends."

"...friends?" Jungkook repeated, nearly silent in his whisper as his mind started racing. Was Jimin leading him on? Was this a prank? Had he looked vulnerable when he had been Sorted? (Not that it would be a surprising assessment, his mind had certainly been a mess.)

"Yeah, I think you'll really like Taehyung. Or maybe Jin? Don't be too intimidated by his age, he's more of a first year than you are."

Jungkook gulped, hand automatically twitching towards his wand in a mimicry of his mother's nervous habit. She had been fairly untouched by the war, but she had still been in a  _ war _ , and that fact alone left scars.

One more corner was turned and the duo came across a long table nestled in an alcove, only three of the eight seats left empty. Jungkook's grip immediately tightened because - oh. Well, Jimin's friends were certainly all older than him, that was for sure. Jungkook fleetingly flashed back to the time he had visited the local high school a few years back and marveling at the giants walking by. He felt just as small now, even though he  _ knew _ he was tall for his age. That had been highlighted yesterday during the Sorting, after all. He had been the tallest of his yearmates, which only made his habit of cowering more highlighted since he had practically curled into a ball in an attempt to stay unnoticed.

"Hey, guys, look who I brought." Jimin said, drawing attention to their entrance and wrapping a firm arm around Jungkook's neck. The first year absently wondered if he could feel his muscles tensing.

"Eh? Isn't that the first year you were calling cute yesterday?" One of the older student's questioned. He was close to Jimin in height (that is to say short, in other words) with mint green hair, sly fox-like eyes, and a mouth that was far too pouty and pretty for a male. Jungkook could feel himself blushing just looking at him so he resolutely looked away, focusing instead on the scuffed sneakers covering his feet. His mother had tried to insist on fancier, newer shoes but Jungkook liked his black boots and he was keeping them, dress code be damned.

" _ Yoongi _ ." Jimin groaned in protest, causing the four other boys to laugh. Jungkook glanced up from under his eyelashes, quickly glancing over each one. The pretty-mouthed one was a Ravenclaw, Jungkook noticed, and the smirk curling at his lips looked far too mischievous for his liking. At his side was another Ravenclaw, tall and tanned with dimples for days when he caught Jungkook's eye and smiled in greeting. Jungkook was loathe to admit that his cheeks were darkening in color. Two out of two and both boys were far too attractive. Resigning to his fate Jungkook looked at the other side of the table, exasperatedly admitting that yeah, Jimin's friends were all gorgeous. Not to say the Hufflepuff wasn't as well - really, his cheeks gave his face an adorable squishy look that Jungkook just  _ knew _ his mother would coo over and pinch - but his  _ friends _ …

Wow.

The sole Gryffindor was beautiful. That was it, because not even within his own mind could Jungkook refute that fact. He looked the oldest out of all of them, pale pink hair pushed back attractively and his uniform ruffled in a delicate balance between languid and ruffled. He was smiling kindly in Jungkook's direction, hand reaching out to smack the boy next to him as he let out a low whistle. The whistler looked more Jungkook's age with a boxy smile and expressive eyebrows as he looked up and down Jungkook's form, one hand twirling his wand absently while the other adjusted the Slytherin tie loosely hanging around his neck.

The fifth and final of the boys was silent but smiling, heart-shaped mouth revealing straight white teeth but doing nothing for the calculating glint Jungkook could see behind his eyes. He was a Slytherin as well and he was balancing on the back legs of his chair as he tilted his head to see around the edge of the shelf Jungkook had been unconsciously edging behind. "Ya, Jiminie, what's his name?"

Jimin's arm, which had loosened with Jungkook's retreat, abruptly tightened and pulled him stumbling forward. "Jeon Jungkook, my new favorite Hufflepuff."

"I thought yourself was your favorite Hufflepuff." The dimply Ravenclaw muttered under his breath, only barely registering to Jungkook's ears

"Namjoon, that's rude." The Gryffindor scolded, frown pulling over his pouting lips and Jungkook would really like to be further away from such pretty people, thanks.

"That's Seokjin, he's the child I was telling you about despite being a sixth year. Taehyung's next to him and then that's Hoseok, Namjoon, and Yoongi."Jimin was saying, pointing to each of his friend's in turn and earning Jungkook a chorus of waves and hello's.

"He looks like a terrified little mouse, Jimin." Taehyung stated, his English stilted with an accent that Jungkook could recognize from Daegu and on second glance-

"Hyung, do you collect Koreans in your spare time?" He muttered, unfortunately too loud, and watched as the seated upperclassmen burst into laughter. Jimin soon joined them, practically hanging off of Jungkook's shoulders and he half-regretted speaking with the same fervor as he was proud of his unintentional humor.

"I think he'll fit in just fine. Come here, kid. What're your favorite classes so far?" Namjoon questioned, dimpled smile back in place even as Jungkook was dragged over by Jimin's insistence and his own forming hope. Maybe he wouldn't be as much of an awkward mess as he had been throughout his first eleven years at life.

Hopefully, at least, because Jungkook took a quick glance between Yoongi's lips, Hoseok's cunning eyes, and Jin's beautiful face and resigned himself to the hormones he knew were going to cause him hell in the coming future. At least his mother had given him a sufficient warning, as scarring as that entire lecture had been.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Some notes/headcanons I've had throughout this drabble:  
> ~Jin- Gryffindor, muggleborn, he's just great okay and everyone loves him  
> ~Yoongi- Ravenclaw, pureblood, metamorph, he gets into this Zone that everyone knows to leave him in and tiptoe around because the boy's a damned genius when he isn't lazing about and complaining about all the work he has to do  
> ~Hoseok- Slytherin, muggleborn, he's really happy and smile-y and bubbly and the total antithesis to most Slytherin stereotypes but he's a MUGGLEBORN in SLYTHERIN and even though the blood discrimination is a hella lot better he's had to embrace the values of his house in order to make it through and thrive  
> ~Namjoon- Ravenclaw, half-blood, he's an adorkable little shit alright and he's addicted to warm drinks and oversized sweaters and has these massive glasses he puts on while studying and everyone has a crush on him because he's Cute but they also avoid him because Namjoon is Yoongi's personal pillow and he's His and Yoongi's Slytherin characteristics come out when someone threatens that  
> ~Jimin- Hufflepuff, pureblood, Korean immigrant parents, he's a squishy, friendly person that everyone likes and dotes on and he doesn't know how nervous he's made Jungkook, he just wants the boy to join his group of friends because he finds him cute and he only has good intentions forever and always unless he's being a coy little shit  
> ~Taehyung- Slytherin, half-blood, everyone expected him to be a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff okay, this boy is a bag of sunshine why would he be in the snake house? the answer is because he's a little shit and he embraces it and he knows what he's doing at all times and he spaces out a bit and he's a bit flighty but he's a good Slytherin and Hoseok has taken him under his wings because Tae needs to be protected, dammit  
> ~Jungkook- Hufflepuff, half-blood, muggle father, he is Not Prepared when puberty comes knocking lemme tell you but no one else is either. When Hoseok sees him after Jungkook's sixth year ends - because he couldnt make it for the Christmas Break meet up they usually do because he was finishing up his mastership doing something idk what - he is Not Ready for the boy who they equated with a bunny or a mouse to be this fucking gorgeous like Hot Damn what the fuck  
> ~aaaaand...yeah, thats all I have for right now, I'll probably revisit this sometime and despair over how horrible the writing was considering I did it in like thirty minutes rip  
> ~please be kind I've only been an ARMY since November sobsob  
> ~edit: follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ToxicMew) and talk to me if y'all want


End file.
